Akira Tōdō
|[[Magic-Friends| ]]}} Akira Tōdō is ranked 6th in SA and is the daughter of the ownership of an airline company. She is very fond of Hikari and cute girls, but does not get along with Kei in particular, often comparing him to a wild beast. The reason is because he is very close to Hikari due to them being rivals. Akira is hobbies are making tea for everyone in SA. Ever since childhood, Akira has had romantic feelings for Tadashi, but hides them deep within her heart. She and Tadashi do confess to each other and become a couple towards the end of the series. Personality Akira is someone to be enthusiastic and wild. She is generally very kind towards her good friends, but she does show some violence towards Tadashi. She loves everyone in SA and she's especially over protective of Hikari. She's relatively calm and a easy-going air, but when visiting a foreign place, she is in complete tourist mode. This is seen during the time when SA goes to Hawaii for a vacation and then to London to get Kei back into the SA. Appearance Akira has a short purple hair and brown eyes. When she was young, her hair was long and held back by a hairband. She is 169 cm tall and is usually seen wearing a white uniform which consists of a yellow tie. Her uniform also includes a navy blue skirt up. She has a mole, from being french related, from her family. She dresses very feminine when she does not have her uniform on. Relationships Tadashi Karino Akira and Tadashi are childhood friends. They were implied to be very close friends right into the events of the manga and anime. One night during their childhood, Tadashi and Akira snuck out of Yahiro's birthday party. Tadashi convinced her to go see a beautiful view of the city with him on his bike. On their way back, he found the courage to confess his romantic feelings for her. However, she couldn't hear what he said since she was asleep and asked him to repeat his statement. Becoming scared all of a sudden, he quickly brushed it off. Thus, this left Tadashi with his seemingly one-sided love. Unknown to Tadashi, Akira held romantic feelings for him as well. However, she did not know how to properly handle them (with it being implied to be her first love). When she would see him with other girls, she often became sad and upset. Her hidden feelings came to a head when she is asked by her parents to attend a marriage interview. When Tadashi overhears her accepting the invite over the phone to her parents, he encouraged her not to be scared and was sure that the guy would like her. Furious over him being okay with her doing a marriage interview, she angrily slaps him and declares that she hates him. This left him stunned and confused. Later, after the two make up from their fight, they return to their spot and once again view the beautiful city lights at night. Akira excuses herself to buy some juice from a vending machine to sort out her confusing feelings. Once being sure of her love for Tadashi, she speaks this clarification aloud to herself. However, Tadashi, who was standing behind her, accidentally hears her say this. Once moving past her natural embarrassment, she confirms her feelings to him, explaining how it was why she was upset at his reaction to her going to the marriage interview. He then implies his feelings to her, saying he doesn't have to lie anymore now. He then asks her not to go to the marriage interview before embracing her, pulling her into a hug. This marks the beginning of their romantic relationship. Tadashi soon announced the two's relationship to the SA group, much to the shock of Akira since he did so very casually. The rest of the group gave instant support of the relationship, with Kei remarking that it was about time. As shown in most of the episodes of SA, Tadashi is shown to love Akira's cooking and often calls her a "devil bride" or "creepy-girl lover". He craves her attention and will often make provocative comments to get her to hit him, which he comments that he enjoys. They are childhood friends who became lovers when older. Hikari Hanazono Akira is very close to Hikari. She is often seen hugging and clinging to her, often calling her cute. She is shown to be highly protective of Hikari, wanting no boys near her and is often at odds with Kei for his clear infatuation towards Hikari. Whenever Hikari is on a date or going out, she is always wanting to keep guard over her from a distance or sends the boys out to do so. She also strongly fears Hikari being hurt, as in the manga she was furious with Kei's cousin, Nagi, for deliberately putting Hikari in harm's way. Akira had met Hikari in elementary school in the 3rd grade when Hikari was in the same A class as her. Unlike the other kids, Hikari was not intimidated when warned about getting trouble from Yahiro for being friends with Akira. Hikari called the boy a bully and encouraged Akira to stand up for herself. Akira admired Hikari's bold personality, including how she always challenged Kei, something no one else did. The two girls began spending time together, making Akira happy that she had a real friend. When Yahiro called her when hearing of her friendship with Hikari and he demanded that she cut ties with "the poor girl", she stood up to him and refused to do so. Due to this incident, she strongly values her friendship with Hikari. She credited Hikari as the reason she became less fearful in life and was able to become happy again. Due to her strong and overly amount of affection for Hikari at times, some may view this as a romantic creepy-girl type of affection. However, Akira's affection and protectiveness of Hikari is more of a motherly reaction and relationship towards her. Hence, that is why she is always "protecting" Hikari from Kei, calling her cute and adorable and always looking out for her. Kei Takishima Akira and Kei are in the same homeroom and are childhood friends. Both share an attachment to Hikari, with Yahiro even commenting how Kei and Akira's attachment to her is rather obvious. Akira is usually annoyed by Kei for his teasing and clear infatuation with Hikari. She often fears that he might take her "sweet Hikari" away and is protective of Hikari when it comes to Kei. She often calls him "Wild Animal" and tries to stop him from getting too close to Hikari. Although her rivalry with Kei when it comes to Hikari is usually played comically, it comes to a serious head when Kei starts an official romantic relationship with Hikari. Akira feared that the relationship would result in Kei truly taking Hikari away from her and, refusing to "hand Hikari over to Kei", promptly declared a match with him. She stated that if she won then he'd have to end the relationship. Kei accepted the challenge, refusing to break up with Hikari. However, they soon moved past this event, assuring Akira that she would never lose their friendship. After moving past her anxiety, she came to support the relationship. Yahiro Saiga Akira and Yahiro are childhood friends and were very close. However, all of that changed when Yahiro drove away all potential friends for Akira. When he took away one friend that Akira managed to get close to, due to Yahiro being away for a brief time period, she snapped and demanded that he never see her again until she went to see him herself. Ever since this event, the two hadn't seen one another until the events of the manga and anime series. In the manga, it is revealed by Yahiro that he is the reason she decided to cut her long hair short. Yahiro actually had feelings for her and respected her wishes because she instructed that of him. Upon realizing that she had developed romantic feelings for Tadashi, he chose to keep the knowledge of his personal feelings for her to himself. Yahiro continued to feel this way for Akira nonetheless until he went on a date with Megumi. This led to Yahiro eventually developing feelings for Megumi and the two started to date. Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Special A